Life with Derek: The Maury Show
by kaka96
Summary: Derek and Casey have been Married for five years. And Emily Benton is completely convinced that Derek is the father of her four year old child that, they had concieved during Casey and Derek's separation due to Derek's jealousy of Casey's coworker.


**Author Note: Life with Derek/Maury crossover**

**Summary: Derek and Casey have been married for five years. Casey's Best Friend, Emily says that she and Derek slept together four years ago when Casey and Derek had a separation due to Derek's jealousy of a coworker, Max. And that Derek is the father of her four year old son, Joshua. Derek denies all claims that he even slept with Emily.**

* * *

ooo0ooo

"HELLO! AMERICA!" Maury yells into the microphone, he smiles gently at the audience that came to watch people lives be put on display for the public. He softly shocked the African Americans manicured hand. He remembered in the private interview that Emily spoke that when it became recognized that Derek was the father of her child that he would have to help cause she was working three jobs to support her son. So why did she have what looked like a $50 manicure?

"Today we are here to identify the father of four year old, Joshua. Emily why don't you inform the audience of your situation you have here." Maury spoke while sitting down.

"Maury, I have a four year old son with my best friend's husband, Derek. And he refuses to even acknowledge the fact that we had intercourse. I was a virgin, Maury. Unless Joshua is the next baby Jesus I'm pretty sure that I had sex." Emily sounded smug as she spoke.

" Emily, you said that you had sex with your best friend's husband. how could you do that to her" Maury was sympathetic toward the women that was hearing this back stage. Casey was her name he thought.

Emily smirked not at all remorseful for the fact that she betrayed her best friend. " Casey was sleeping with Max behind Derek's back. When he finally caught on they were going to get a divorce but she begged an pleaded on her got damn knees for Derek to forgive her slutty ass."

Maury was shocked. He didn't hear this during the private interview.

"And you know what, Maury the only reason he went back to her was because he felt guilty for sleeping with me!" and Emily smirked once more after finishing her tale.

ooo0ooo

Back Stage

Derek was becoming reckless his own wife won't believe him when he said he didn't sleep with that Bitch. She wasn't even listening to him at all. When Emily pulled this stunt all Casey was able to say to him was "Typical Derek." He couldn't wait for the truth to come out when they come out on stage. He never truly believed that Casey had cheated on him but when Emily told him that he couldn't help but doubt her.

I mean, Derek reasoned in his head Emily was her best friend wouldn't she know all of Casey's dirty secrets. All he wanted was to be united with his wife and prepare for the arrival of there first child. He highly doubted Emily even told the audience the truth, when she weaved this little lie about him and her sleeping together.

Casey was a mess. She was analyzing how this could have happened. She thought that her and Derek were passed the secrets in their relationship. They were six months pregnant. Casey hasn't even let Derek in the house after two months of finding out about this scandal.

She screamed and yelled at him till her throat was dry and hoarse. She knew everything about this situation was killing her just the thought of Derek with any women in that way so, together in intimacy, and with her best friend, the person she considered her confident. And not only that but to conceive a child, Casey bit her tongue to choke on a scream. She didn't understand how Emily could do this to her.

How could Derek, Casey questioned in her head. About a billion of different scenarios cascading through her head. Emily and Derek a perfect little family with there potty trained beautiful little toddler. Derek leaving her when he is proven to be the father of Joshua.

Casey remembered separation Derek left and didn't come back, she knew that they were having a rough patch like all married couples. And convinced Derek that all they needed was a separation for six months. She knew that Derek thought she was sleeping with Max but the truth was they were only friends. She remembered when Derek pulled out the separation papers.

_It was late and she had just had dinner with Max it was getting late and she had not told Derek were she was going to be. Casey was pulling off her jacket when she realized that Derek was sitting at the kitchen table._

_"Hey, Babe" she leaned over to kiss him but he backed away. He twisted and stood "Where were you?"_

_Casey took a deep breathe and prepared for the fight that was about to start and the lie she was about to tell. "Save it" Derek cut her off before she could talk._

_"Don't say you where with Emily cause Emily was just here and hour ago wondering if you were free. And don't lie again and say you were with Lizzie cause Lizzie and Edwin are out on a double date with there friends"_

_Casey looked lost and guilty. She knew if she told Derek she was out with Max he would immediately assume that they were doing some thing. Derek laughed harshly_

_"You know what Casey, I stopped playing hockey for you. I stopped drinking fucking beer to make you happy. And you know what I want a divorce to make me happy."_

_Casey stood frozen as Derek pushed past her. She slumped out of her shock and followed him up the stairs. "Where are you going? De-rek you can' t just leave." Derek laughed a harsh and cold laugh._

_" You know what Casey? I think I can" and with that bags in hand, she hadn't realized that he had already packed, he left._

She had almost single handily ruined her marriage because of a school girl's crush she had on her coworker. She never cheated on Derek at least not physically. Derek was the best thing to happen to her she realized with out him she would only be a half of the whole. And it took almost losing the most important thing to her to realize it. And she knows that being here is majority of her fault if she hadn't let her infatuation of Max get so out of control that she stopped paying attention to her husband. He would have never ran to Emily for comfort.

She remember trying to find Derek he was no where to be found Edwin wouldn't tell me where he was and neither would Lizzie. Casey would always be grateful to Lizzie she made her realize that how incredibly selfish and a bitch she had been. she still remembered their conversation.

_"Please Lizzie just tell me where Derek is? please" Casey begged. Lizzie shook her head._

_"You know what Casey, a few months ago you would only talk about Max this and Max that. An I would watch Derek almost break his teeth grinding them together._

_I would watch his eyes glisten with unleashed tears of course he would never cry cause he's Derek. I watched him pin after you as you dated asshole after asshole. Gaining your attention by insulting you._

_You know what Casey I was so happy when you and Derek got together and ecstatic when you and Derek got married but I have only realized till now that you are childish, insecure, weak, and pathetic. An you want to know what else I learned, you didn't and still don't deserve Derek."_

_Casey felt tears falling silently down her face as she took in Lizzie's words and all she could do is watch as Lizzie got up and left her to her thoughts._

She took a deep breathe and walked-well more like waddled- over to Derek. She took a seat next to Derek an held her hand. Putting a hand on her swelling stomach, she held his hand in the other. Staring deep into each other eyes they knew they would hold a united front. And Casey smiled timidly knowing that no matter what the results are they would stay together no matter. They both had their faults they both overcame their battles. They weren't going to let this challenge destroy them.

ooo0ooo

On Stage

" You know folks we have only heard Emily side." Maury quickly spoke up as Emily's story settled over the audience. He had a feeling that what ever Emily was trying it wasn't to help her son, but it seemed more out of revenge. " And every ones knows that theirs two sides of the story. So Ladies and Gentlemen Lets hear Derek's side."

**Derek was standing in a darkened room as he spoke...**

**"I am here today to prove that I am not the father of Joshua. I just want to be with my pregnant wife and put this behind me."**

**The setting changed; he was sitting down and facing the camera**

**" I never even slept with Emily and I never would I couldn't do that to my wife, Casey and I'm hear to prove it to America and my wife."**

**The scene blacked out...**

Emily had a angry expression on her face. " He never slept with me. That is a lie !" Emily jumped up and walked toward the wide picture of Derek and Joshua "Look at the forehead. And the eyes."

Emily's debate about the pictures weren't very convincing. Any child could have brown eyes it was very common and possible considering the fact she had brown eyes too. And the forehead, Derek's forehead wasn't very out of the ordinary besides the fact that it was acne free ( something you don't see often on 22 year old). But Joshua's is broad and wide ( not very pretty for a four year old baby).

"Sit down, Emily and let's bring out Derek" a blond haired blue eyed man not Derek came running down the runway and whispered in Maury's ear " Derek wants his pregnant wife with him we made sure to upgrade security." Maury's eyes widened Casey hadn't even looked at Derek through out this whole ordeal. "And his six month pregnant wife"

The audience gasped that wasn't said at all. Some glared at Emily most likely thinking you waited till the women was carrying his child to tell her that he cheated on her with you. Yeah, that was on pretty much every one's mind. Every one turned their heads and watched as the couple made their way down the runway. Some were booing, others were silent unsure whether or not to follow along the booing.

Derek pulled the seat farthest from Emily and gently pulled Casey down in to the seat as she squatted. Casey felt self conscious, of course the one time I get on TV, I am big and bloated. She thought fondly as she rubbed her stomach she took a deep breath before looking at Emily. She narrowed her eyes at her, she didn't look any different. Did she always have that jealous glint in her eye.

She got when Derek touched her like he was touching her now rubbing her swollen belly fondly. She wondered how she couldn't have seen it then, her best friend was in love with her husband. She held her breathe and tried to stop the tears that started streaming in her eyes. Emily could see the apology in Casey's eyes and quickly looked away. Even when I think I have the upper hand, Even when I sleep with her husband she still pities me, Emily thought bitterly.

" Casey?" Maury called truth be told he wanted to know her part. Himself and the audience has heard Derek and Emily's point of Views they wondered what was Casey's. "Yes" she answered hesitantly.

"What are your thoughts about all of this?" Maury wondered aloud.

"Incomplete truth Maury, I don't understand why we couldn't just talk about this in our own home. As for this situation I believe my husband if he says he didn't sleep with Emily. Just as he believed me when I said that I wasn't sleeping with my coworker. Despite what our families and friends said." Casey glared at Emily heatedly knowing it was her that told that lie to Derek.

Maury smiled and nodded. "Well how bout those test results"

He then proceeded to get up and take the brown large envelop from the side person and sat back down.

"And I understand you and Casey both did a lie dictator test for infidelity." He spoke to Derek. To which Derek nodded. "Which would you like me to read first?"

"The paternity test" Casey, Derek, and Emily said together.

Maury slowly opened the brown envelop and said.

"In the case of four year old, Joshua. Derek you are" Casey and Derek held their breathe, "not the father."

And both Casey and Derek let out a sigh in relief-well at least on Casey's part- Derek was majority happy it was over with. But one person was not happy. Emily.

"WHAT? THERE HAS GOT TO BE A MISTAKE!" Emily yelped. Her brown features twisted in a mask of humiliation and embarrassment. The crowd mouths dropped. And the few that were silent during the entrance of Derek and Casey.

"Now that we have passed the paternity test lets get out the Infidelity. So, Derek Tell us why you need the Infidelity test." Maury spoke to Derek though he knew a little he knew the crowd would enjoy the added drama.

"Well, I want to prove to my wife and along side Emily that I never touched Emily. I truly don't know how she came to the conclusion that I am the father of her child but I want it to be known. I thought my wife was cheating on me because of what she told me. And against my brother wishes I trusted Casey enough to over look the rumors whether there true or not." Derek spoke, that practically all the women in the audience "awed".

Casey looked down she really wished that she hadn't acted the way she did those three years ago. And she is proud to say that she didn't let her emotions get the best of her. She knew that Derek had never really fully forgiven her for the heartache she had put him through. And she knew that Edwin may never forgive her for hurting his brother. She still could feel his cold gaze even when she and Derek had made up.

"I watched him cry...Casey. And for that I can never forgive you. Derek may never let you see how much you hurt him. But I watched him cry dammit, and for that I will always hate you."

Due to the separation she might not have lost her husband, but she did lose her brother. Derek kissed her palm knowing where her thoughts were going.

"Let's read those results. Alright for Casey..."

" The question was...have you ever wished you weren't married?" he paused to look at the couple "Her answer was "No, she was telling the truth."

"Have you ever cheated on Derek? Her answer was No. She was telling the truth."

Casey was smiling through her tears as Derek hugged her. Whispering softly "I'm sorry" all the while lathering kisses on her face.

"Alright for Derek..."

"The question was... Have you ever thought of Emily during sex with your wife? He said No. He was telling the truth."

"The question was... Have you ever cheated on your wife with Emily or anyone else. He said No. He was telling the truth."

Casey and Derek hugged and kissed. An three months later on December 25, 2009 a beautiful little girl was born named Elizabeth Alexandra Venturi. And they all lived happily ever after-well at least the Venturi Family did, because of the Maury show Derek and Casey made millions cause every one wanted a piece of Venturi Couple. Soon a director asked if he could make a memoir of how they came to be in a new popular show called Life with Derek.

* * *

**Like it, Hate it **

**Please be gentle with the reviews this is my fist Life with Derek Fanfic. **


End file.
